


Outburst

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [35]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Krell is a Monster, Reaper needs some serious help, Talan is a sneaky kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Reaper receives some unexpected and troubling news.





	Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> Talan belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Reaper winced as the General bellowed his number and glanced at Jewel who scowled and reached up to squeeze his shoulder. “Everything will be fine.” Jewel muttered kindly which caused Reaper to nod then steel himself as he made his way towards the man.

 “General?” Reaper inquired as he joined the taller Besalisk who glared down at him.

 “Do you take me for a fool, Commander?” Krell asked icily which caused Reaper to stare at him with a confused look.

 “No, sir. You are anything but.” Reaper answered which caused Krell to snarl slightly.

 “Is that why you keep attempting to turn other Jedi on me?” Krell asked as he walked over to he loomed over Reaper who froze. “Why you keep manipulating my orders instead of following them to the letter?”.

 “I…..”.

 “You’re fortunate that you are more useful to me then Grimm or Arch were, Commander.” Krell said as he slammed the commander against a tree, which caused the clone to groan as picked himself up and rubbed the sore spot on his head. “But this doesn’t change the fact that you need to pay for your disobedience.”.

 “You already took Grimm away and turned the troops on me, there ain’t much left you can do!” Reaper muttered as he kept his eyes downcast and refusing to look Krell in the eye.

 “Oh? If I’m mistaken, you’ve been engaging it a rather intimate relationship with Commander Aru for some time now, have you not?”.

 “I have not.” Reaper kept his tone neutral.

 “You haven’t?” Krell mocked as he smiled coldly and shook his head. “Do you think I’ve missed the longing looks you cast at her? The way you two are still inseparable? Perhaps the way you sneak kisses when you believe I’m not looking?”.

 Reaper refused to give a physical response as he kept his eyes downcast, but the panic was still there and mounting, and he knew the bastard knew! If that smug tone said anything. “It’s nothing.” Reaper said dismissively as he shook his head. “You’re misreading the situation, sir.”.

 “Then explain to me why she’s pregnant.” Krell says which caused Reaper to stare up at him in shock and shake his head.  
  
“I don’t know what you……”.

 “Who else could be the father, Commander? Dathomirians need a mate to reproduce, after all. And you’re the only candidate.” Krell smiled in a cold and smug manner. “I must say, the child is just as strong as her mother in the Force. But there’s something else…..something more in line with you.”.

 “You’re lying, Aru isn’t pregnant.” Reaper stated in the same detached tone he had learned from Sergeant Vau, but still glanced towards Trauma for confirmation, even if he knew he wouldn’t get any.

 Krell let a mocking chuckle. “Have I ever lied to my dear, precious commanders, Reaper?”.

 “I….” Reaper fell silent at a loss of words as he tried to pin the time on when the baby -- his _daughter_ \-- was conceived. Krell was always honest with whoever the Commander was, since nobody was inclined to believe him. Jysella was pregnant, with his child! How was that even possible!? Clones on sterile! She shouldn’t be pregnant with his child! Krell knew…..this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all!

 “I believe both will make fine additions to my Master’s plans, don’t you? But I believe it would be more satisfying letting you watch as you watch it happen”.

 Reaper was snapped out of his stupor as he heard Trauma cry out in pain.

 

* * *

 

Krell sneered as he looked down at the little medic who had decided to involve himself, he was about to slam the boy back down onto the ground when his commander stepped between them.

 “You will leave Trauma and Jysella alone!” Reaper snapped in a thick Umbaran accent as Trauma picked himself up. “I’m not going to stand by and let you destroy them!”.

 “You dare to continue to defy me, Commander?” Krell snarled as he reached out with the Force and watched with smug satisfaction as the clone began to struggle against the unseen grasp. The defiant commander let out pained, gasping croaks while the Besalisk smiled cruelly, defiance was to be squashed at once after all.

 That was until something slammed into him hard enough to knock him over and drop the clone.

 

* * *

 

Reaper landed in a leap as he gasped for breath and let Trauma help him up to find Krell and Commander Fett both on the ground. “You….” Krell snarled as he picked himself up and glared down at Fett who smirked up at him.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah. Unless you want all the Outcasts on your sorry _shebs,_ I wouldn’t.” Fett warned from where he laid on the ground. “Walk away, now.”.

 Krell glared at him before looking Reaper evilly. “Remember what I said, Commander. You will pay for disobedience, and Jysella was my Padawan long before she was your commander.”.

 “But she was more of Zey’s and General Eridan’s than yours.” Reaper spoke roughly as he rubbed at his throat and glared at the bastard hatefully. “I know her better than you do. She might fall but she will fight you.”.

 “It’s going to be quite enjoyable watching that hope be crushed, clone.”.

 With that, Krell stormed off in the direction of the little Dathomirian Jedi, which caused Reaper to groan as he quickly slipped his mask back into place and nudge his little brother before walking over to Fett. “Trauma, get the chair up, please.” Reaper said in his usual cold manner.

 Trauma obeyed almost instantly while Reaper assisted the other commander.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Reaper said as he pulled the older man up and let Fett lean against him as Reaper moved to set him back in the wheelchair.

 “Right, and let him throttle the life out of you?” Fett asked as he let Reaper set him back in the chair. “What did you even do to set him off, kiddo? Sunny mentioned you act like his attack akk.”.

 “He threatened Commander Aru and hurt Trauma.” Reaper answered as he glanced at the kid who looked away nervously. “Contrary to popular belief, I do actually give a damn about my friends and troops.”.

 “Y’know, that act doesn’t really fit you.”.

 “Sir?”.

 “The coldhearted asshole, you strike me as more of playful dumbass.” Fett remarks with a smirk. “Believe me, I know the type.”.

 “I don’t……”.

 “I can understand why Trauma getting hurt would cause you to snap like that, but why Aru?”.

Reaper was quiet for a few seconds before he let the mask slip and stared down at the man miserably. “She’s…..I…..Jedi aren’t supposed to have relationships.” Reaper said quietly as he shook his head and raked a hand back through his hair. “But there was, ah, an incident a few months back, after a pretty bad battle. Adrenaline was still running high, she had kissed me and it…..it kinda escalated from there.”.

 “Heat of the moment, huh?” Fett asked with a slight smirk, which caused the all too familiar embarrassed flush to climb up the clone’s neck and across his cheeks. “And I’m guessing that didn’t stop either?”.

 “No, no it didn't. And now it’s coming back to bite me.”.

 “Why?”.

 “She’s pregnant with my kid, and Krell’s going to make me pay by making me watch her  turn into something she isn’t and take our daughter with her.” Reaper let out a broken laugh. “Pretty pathetic, huh? I’m so hopeless that I can't even protect the woman I love and my baby girl from that bastard!”.

 Fett gave him a vicious grin. “Depends, do ya plan to do something about it?”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
